


And We Meet Again

by Notamorningperson88



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notamorningperson88/pseuds/Notamorningperson88
Summary: After one late night in his office, the newly-appointed Hokage wants to say his final goodbyes to one of the only people to ever care for him.
Relationships: Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	And We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ya'll. This is a one-shot that I wrote many years ago, and originally posted on Wattpad. I rewrote it and posted it on here so I hope you guys enjoy :)

Naruto sighed, filing away the last sheet of paperwork in his desk, and propping his legs up on the desk. His back ached, due to the constant sitting down, and he looked outside to be greeted by the bright full moon staring back at him. He knew Hinata would be sleeping by now, so he didn't bother to go home. Instead, he looked down at his new robe, admiring the flames crawling up from the bottom.

"I'm the Hokage." he whispered to himself, "I did it."

As if the man was there himself, he could hear the Old Man himself say, "I always knew you could do it."

Naruto shook his head, eyes closed, the thoughts of Hiruzen Sarutobi flooding his mind. If only he had one more time to tell him goodbye...

Letting his legs down from the desk, he propped his head up with his arms, an idea crossing his brain. He chewed on his lip as he rose from his seat, and approached the middle of the room.

"Edo Tensei: Bloodless Sacrifice." he whispered, placing his hand on the wooden floor. As if it was made of sand, a coffin rose from the floor. The lid fell to floor, its occupant exiting slowly. The coffin faded away into the floor, as if it was never there.

"Old Man..." Naruto trailed off, not knowing what to say. There he was, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, dressed in his usual Hokage outfit. His mentor, his friend. His eyes welled up with tears as he gazed at the deceased man.

"Naruto," Hiruzen said, his voice as raspy as he remembered. He spotted the robes and smiled, saying, "So you're the Hokage now, huh? I always knew you could do it."

The tears that were being built up in his eyes finally escaped like water rushing from a broken dam.

"Oh, Naruto, come here." the man beckoned him to come closer, and he did. He carefully wrapped his arms around the man, almost as if he was going to break him if he squeezed to tightly, "It's okay, Naruto, I'm here now."

"I've missed you so much." the blond-haired man cried, "You left Asuma, you left Konohomaru... You left me..."

"I'm so sorry, Naruto, I'm so sorry..." Hiruzen held Naruto as he sobbed, "My time had come, my son."

"It's not fair! You were the only person to care about me for the longest time, and you were ripped away from me!" Naruto sobbed into Hiruzen's robes.

Hiruzen cradled Naruto's head, shushing him softly, "That's my fault, Naruto, it was all my fault. I contributed to how lonely your childhood was."

Naruto shook his head, pulling away to look the man in the eyes, "You did what you thought was best."

Hiruzen smiled a melancholic smile, and said, "My time here is done, Naruto, but always know that I love you. You may not be my family in blood, but you are my family in spirit. Goodbye, Naruto."

With that said, Sarutobi Hiruzen disintegrated into dust in Naruto's arms, leaving Naruto alone, sobbing but oddly at peace.


End file.
